pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline DeFrees
Madeline DeFrees (born November 18, 1919) is an American poet. Life Born in Ontario, Oregon, DeFrees lives in Seattle, Washington. She received a B.A. in English from Marylhurst College, and an M.A. in Journalism from the University of Oregon. She joined the Sisters of the Holy Names of Jesus and Mary in 1936 and was known by the name, Sister Mary Gilbert until she was dispensed of her religious vows in 1973. While still a nun, she taught at the University of Montana, in Missoula, from 1967 to 1979. Guide to the Madeline DeFrees Papers at the University of Montana She has also taught at Holy Names College and the University of Massachusetts. Since her retirement in 1985, DeFrees has held residencies at Bucknell University, Eastern Washington University, and Wichita State University. She recently retired from the faculty of the Pacific University low-residency MFA program in Forest Grove, Oregon. She has continued to teach, lecturing at the low-residency MFA program of the Northwest Institute of Literary Arts (Whidbey Writers Workshop) in January 2009. DeFrees is the author of 2 chapbooks, 2 non-fiction books, and 8 poetry collections, including Spectral Waves, Copper Canyon Press, 2006. Recognition Blue Dusk (Copper Canyon Press, 2001), which won the 2002 Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize and a Washington Book Award. Spectral Waves won the 2007 Washington State Book Award for Poetry. DeFrees has also received a Guggenheim Fellowship in Poetry and a grant from the National Endowment for the Arts. Publications Poetry *''From the Darkroom''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1964. *''When Sky Lets Go: Poems''. New York: G. Brazillier, 1978. *''Imaginary Ancestors: Poems'' (chapbook). Missoula, MT: Smoke Root Press, 1978; Seattle, WA: Broken Moon Press, 1990. *''Magpie on the Gallows''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1982. *''The Light Station on Tillamook Rock''. Corvallis, OR: Arrowood Books, 1990. *''Possible Sibyls: New Poems''. Amherst, MA: Lynx House Press, 1991. *''Double Dutch'' (chapbook). West Sacramento, CA: Red Wing Press, 1999. *''Blue Dusk: New and selected poems, 1951-2001''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2001. *''Spectral Waves: New and uncollected poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2006. Non-fiction *''The Springs of Silence''. New York: Prentice-Hall, 1953. *''Later Thoughts from the Springs of Silence''. Indianapois, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1962. Juvenile *''The Dawn of History: A first book in history for the grades''. Chicago: Loyola University Press, 1931. Edited *''The Cool Coughins: An anthology of poems by students of Montana elementary and secondary schools''. Missoula, Mont. : Montana Arts Council, 1971. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Madeline DeFrees, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 30, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Madeline DeFrees profile & poem ("The Family Group") at the Academy of American Poets *"From the Darkroom" *"Naming the Cataracts" *Selected Poems (5 poems) *Madeline DeFrees b. 1919 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Madeline DeFrees at Amazon.com ;About *Image Journal profile *Madeline DeFrees (1919- ) at the Oregon Encyclopedia *Madeline deFrees Official website. Category:1919 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Pacific University faculty Category:Marylhurst University alumni Category:University of Oregon alumni Category:University of Montana faculty Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst faculty Category:Writers from Seattle, Washington Category:People from Ontario, Oregon Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics